


Five times Kenma slaps Kuroo, one time Kenma really slaps Kuroo.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kurokenweek2020, M/M, five times one time, kind of since Kuroo is being ‘abused’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Kenma doesn’t think he’s violent. He can be harsh with his words; he knows that, but physically hurt someone? That’s not him. He’s more the calm one, the kind that doesn’t even defend himself when people hurt him. Kuroo is always the one ready to scuffle and use his fist to protect him, covered with scars and wounds from fighting. And yet, Kuroo is the only one Kenma dares to be violent to.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	Five times Kenma slaps Kuroo, one time Kenma really slaps Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kuroken week 2020 
> 
> Day 3 • Five times, one time 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kenma doesn’t think he’s violent. He can be harsh with his words; he knows that, but physically hurt someone? That’s not him. He’s more the calm one, the kind that doesn’t even defend himself when people hurt him. Kuroo is always the one ready to scuffle and use his fist to protect him, covered with scars and wounds from fighting. And yet, Kuroo is the only one Kenma dares to be violent to. 

The first time he slaps Kuroo they are eleven years old. They are playing the new video game he received for his birthday in his room. It’s a simple car race game but the frown setting on his face shows that Kenma takes the game more seriously than he should. 

Kuroo at his side is as focused as him, knees touching Kenma’s and elbow trying to distract him. To Kenma’s annoyance, it’s working since they keep exchanging the first and the second place. He finds it terribly upsetting. 

"Kuro, stop cheating." He grumbles, kicking his friend in the ribs. 

"I am not, stop you’re hurting me." 

"You’re the one who started!"

Their bickering doesn’t stop as the kicks are stronger. Knuckles white from his firm grip on the controller, Kenma watches with horror Kuroo pass the finish line before him. The reaction is immediate; Kuroo gets up, doing a victory dance in front of his friend, nagging him. 

Annoyed by his reaction, the younger pushes him with his feet, putting all the force he could manage in it. He regrets it seconds after as Kuroo falls backwards, controller still in his hand. In the momentum, he pulls on the wire, dragging the video games with him in his fall. 

Kuroo fall ass first on the machine and a horrible crack echoes in the room. Kenma gaps and stands immediately as Kuroo get out off his game. It’s broken. Tears appear in Kenma’s eyes as he kneels beside his game. Kuroo’s voice, full of guilt arrives to his ears. "I’m sorry." 

He turns, face distorted. The slap goes before he can even think about it. His hand raises and ends his course on Kuroo’s arm. The boy yelps, hand directly covering his skin. "Ouch! Kenma! I told you I was sorry." 

"You deserved it!" 

To Kenma’s relief, Kuroo isn’t mad about it and doesn’t even talk about it again. So since that night, Kenma isn’t afraid to kick his best friend when needed. 

Like that one time he let Kuroo play with his PSP. 

Kenma hates lending his video games. Even more his PSP since it’s the one he brings everywhere. And this time, Kuroo isn’t an exception. He has always refused Kuroo’s demand to play. So he’s habitually the one playing while his friend looks over his shoulder. 

But as they are on the bus on the way back to Tokyo after loosing a match, he can’t help but notice Kuroo’s bad mood. He doesn’t really know what to do. It’s not like they can cuddle until he feels better with the team next to them. So he does the only thing that usually works for him; he takes out his PSP. 

He doesn’t turn it on to play however, he hands it to Kuroo. The man is clearly surprised, brows shooting up but he accepts the offer with a grateful smile. Kenma lets him alone for a few minutes, not wanting to intrude. But Kuroo ends up leaning on him, tilting the PSP so they can both see the screen. And for the first time, Kuroo plays while he watches over his shoulder. 

He can’t help but comment regardless; telling how to get better and what to do. It’s fun. He never would have thought watching Kuroo play would be fun, but it was! And as they play together, Kuroo’s mood lights up; he smiles, teases and even laughs. Kenma is glad he made the right choice. 

After an hour, Kuroo decides to give it back to Kenma as he clearly sees the blond wants to play. So he takes it, saving Kuroo’s play and opening his own. Well, he intended to open his own save. But surprisingly, he finds it nowhere, or more precisely, there’s Kuroo’s save point instead of his. 

He lets out a loud huff, brows knitted together. This time, he willingly lets his hand make contact with Kuroo’s skin. He even slaps him twice on the arm, shooting a murderous glare at a confused Kuroo. He’s complaining, trying to get away from Kenma’s hold. 

"You stupid little shit!" Kenma hisses, shoving his PSP at Kuro’s face. "You deleted my save point!" 

"I- what? I didn’t do- Kenma stops, it hurts!"

"Yeah, well, that’s what you get for deleting my save point!" 

"I’m sorry okay?" Kenma pouts, putting back his PSP in his bag, with no desire to play anymore. "Where do you even find so much force anyway?"

Since that day, Kenma stick to his first rule; never lend his games. And Kuroo doesn’t touch it either, except the multi-player ones. Kenma thinks he’s okay now. He doesn’t see why he would hurt Kuroo anymore now that his video games are safe. 

And yet, Kuroo always finds a way. 

College is hard, classes are long and tiring. All he wishes the moment he gets out of their apartment in the morning is to get back inside to cuddle in the couch while playing games. But he doesn’t and gets through his day, waiting as patiently as he can. The sigh that escapes his mouth once he opens the door at the end of the day is deep and relieved. He’s even more happy when he thinks about the little treat waiting for him. 

But when he opens the fridge and sees no apple pie, his annoyance only grows. Hands closing into clenched fists, he crosses the kitchen to enters the living room where Kuroo is sitting on the couch. He’s doing his homework while watching TV, the evidence of his crime at his feet; the empty plate where used to dwell the last piece of apple pie. He has been waiting all day for the blissful taste of apple pie but comes home to find out his best friend is a murderer instead. 

He jumps on Kuroo as the boy is about to greet him and slaps him right on his cheek. He tries slowing down the momentum before the impact but fails miserably and a red mark appears on Kuroo’s face. His eyes are wide open, hands protecting his cheek. 

"What the hell Kenma?" 

"You ate the apple pie!" He shouts, already feeling the guilt building up in his chest. Maybe he went a bit hard on this one but now he can’t help himself, tears gathering in his eyes. 

"Kenma god it’s just a pie, I was about to ask you to come with me buy another one." Kuroo counters, frowning. But as he notices how shiny his gold pupils are, he sighs and opens his arms. 

Kenma plunges into it, crying silently. "You’re such a jerk." he laughs, voice hoarse and hiccup interrupting him. "You knew I wanted that pie, you just wanted to go eat outside tonight." 

Kuroo laughs, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Busted." 

Thinking about it now, Kenma thinks Kuroo will always find a way to trigger the violent part of him. All of this because Kuroo can’t help being an annoying nerd. 

The moment his name echoes in the house, he knows Kuroo is being annoying again. He crinkles his nose, focusing on the game and the stream, ignoring his friend calling for him. But after the fifth time, he gets annoyed and his viewers curious. So he yells back. 

"What Kuro?"

"Can you come over for a second?"

"No. I’m streaming." He shouts back.

"Please? It’s urgent!" 

"How much?"

"Like a code red emergency."

Kenma sighs, pausing his stream. He gets rid of his things and goes to the living room where Kuroo is sitting on the couch. He stands in front of him, waiting. 

"Ah, here you are. Can you pass me the remote control please?"

Kenma blinks, mind shutting down for a second. 

"What?"

"Can you please pass me the remote control? You’re nearer!"

Kenma easily notices the playful smile Kuroo is trying to hide. He leaps at him, kicking and punching. "Are you kidding me? I was streaming!" He does his best not to smile, but his friend’s laugh makes it difficult. "You little shit!"

Kuroo grabs his hands, trying to block them, but Kenma keeps kicking anyway. It’s only when Kuroo has a hold on him that he whines. 

"What? I was missing you. Can’t I miss my most beloved friend?" 

Kenma rolls his eyes. "You’re such a sap." 

Kuroo laughs and Kenma pulls his tong out at him but settles comfortably on the couch to watch a movie with his best friend. 

Kenma likes to think he’s pretty calm, just annoyed by Kuroo’s stupidity and vicious tendency to tease him. But even if he always puts force into his kicks and slaps, he rarely means them. The mood is usually light, and Kuroo never gets actually mad at him. Kenma would have never thought he would actually, willingly and forcefully slaps Kuroo. But then again, his friend proves him wrong. 

They are at a party; ex-teammates and friends from high school reunited. Usually, Kenma enjoys these types of nights. He loves seeing his friends and catch-up the time spent appart. But earlier this afternoon, a new game he has been waiting for weeks aired. And right now, he just wants to play. But Kuroo forced him to come to the party since it happens only once a month. That’s probably why Kenma decided to be extra pouty tonight. 

“I’m cold. I want to go back home.” He complains, crossing his arms against his chest and scrunching his nose. Kuroo rolls his eyes, but there is an amused grin on his face. 

“I told you to bring something warmer. You did it on purpose Kenma.” 

He did. But still, he’s cold and wants to cuddle in the couch, game in hand. So he pouts, lips swollen and brows knitting together. Kuroo sighs, setting his glass to the side before taking off his sweater. That’s not really what Kenma meant when he said he was cold, but he’s not going to complain. 

He extends his arm, thinking Kuroo is going to give him his sweater, but to his surprise his friend puts it over his head. The sweater makes his way down his head, startling him even more. Then, Kuroo takes his hand and manages to put his arm into the clothes, dressing him up. Blush creeps onto his cheeks and Kenma pouts harder, embarrassed. 

“I can do it myself.” He mutters, feeling suddenly hot. 

But Kuroo chuckles, taking his other arm to slide it in the sweater. “If you’re going to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like a child.” 

Once dressed up, Kuroo's scent submerging him, Kenma puts his nose back in the air, crossing his arms. He glares at his best friend and is ready to protest he’s not a child when something shuts him up. Surprised, he widens his eyes to see Kuroo’s face, blurred, at less than three centimeters away. It takes him another second to understand that Kuroo’s lips are moving against his own. 

Kenma doesn’t move; he can’t move, struck by surprise as wet and warm lips are kissing him. After a few seconds, Kuroo puts some space between them. Only then, Kenma notices their hands are tied together. He looks at Kuroo, dumbstruck, and sees the slight blush on his skin. His lips are red, swollen and-

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Kuroo has just kissed him. His childhood friend, the man he’s spent fifteen years of his life with, has just kissed him. His hand reacts before he can even register it. And in the blink of an eye, followed by a powerful sound, he slaps Kuroo on his cheek. The gesture is so violent he feels his hand tickling and when he looks he can see it turning red. With horror, he looks up to see Kuroo holding his cheek, skin as red as the palm of his hand. He instantly notices the hurt in his friend’s eyes as he chuckles bitterly. 

“Guess I earned that one.” 

Kenma looks down at his hand again, horrified, surprised. He has never slapped this hard. Heart pounding in his chest, Kenma holds his hand between him and Kuroo, looking up at him with an apologetic gaze. 

“I- Sorry. Stay here. I’m coming back, just please, wait.” 

He turns around, storming out of the room to go sit outside. He needs fresh air; he needs a few minutes to sort things out. Kuroo kissed him. And he slapped him as a response. Plunging his head into his hands, Kenma groans. He’s fucked up. Now Kuroo is probably thinking he hates him, or worse, maybe this time, he _is_ mad. And he has all the right to be. 

“Kenma?” The blond jumps, shifting his head to see Bokuto looking at him with concern. “Are you okay?” 

He shakes his head, tears gathering into his eyes. The two-toned haired boy sits down next to him, bouncing his leg absentmindedly. He said nothing, likely waiting for Kenma to talk first. 

He breathes out. “Kuro kissed me.” 

A slight grin appears on Bokuto’s lips as he looks at Kenma, one eyebrow raised. “Yeah, I saw that. Your answer was rather... Forceful.” A light chuckle escapes his mouth as Kenma groans again. 

“It’s not funny Bokuto.” 

Which only makes him laugh louder. “Sorry, it’s maybe not funny for you and Kuroo, but for me, it’s pretty hilarious.” 

Kenma elbows him but can’t help the corner of his lips from lifting up. He hides his chin under his knees, sighing. “Kuro probably hates me now.” 

Bokuto laughs again, but counters. “This is impossible. There is no alternative universe with a Kuroo hating a Kenma.” 

“I slapped him Bokuto.” 

“Yeah, it’s not the first time right?” He pauses before adding. “It was the first I saw it though, and it was priceless.” He can’t help but laugh again, and Kenma feels the atmosphere becoming lighter. Bokuto’s effect. “What are you going to do?” 

“Is he waiting for me?” He asks. 

The grey-haired boy nods. “He was still standing when I came to check on you.” Kenma groans again, tilting his head backwards. “What’s the matter? You love him back right?” 

Kenma examined gold eyes. He has spent more that fifteen years with Kuroo. They know each other like nobody else, they care for each other more than anybody else. He can’t find a better person he wants to spend his life with. So he nods. “Yes.” 

Bokuto beams, standing up and leading Kenma with him. “Great! You just have to go and kiss him back then!” 

Indeed. He should, before Kuroo actually thinks he hates him. He squeezes Bokuto’s hand, a faint smile covering his lips. “Thank you Bokuto.” 

The man winks, smile widening. But before Kenma can go, he pulls him into a tight hug, lifting him from the ground. “Here; I give you all my energy and courage! Now, go find your prince Kenma!” 

The blond laughs, casting a last smile at his friend before going back inside. Kuroo is still standing where he has left him earlier, fidgeting. Kenma feels a bit guilty to have let him alone like that, but he shakes the feeling away and stops in front of his best friend. 

High on adrenaline, he acts without thinking again. As Kuroo is about to talk, he shuts him up. 

By slapping him. 

Again. 

There is as much force as the one from earlier in this slap. He winces, maybe Bokuto has given him too much of his chaotic energy. But this time, instead of running away, he lifts up his head in defiance and speaks. 

“This, is for not asking for my permission first.” 

Then, he violently takes Kuroo’s shirt, pulling him down while he gets up on his tip toes. Their lips crash against each other and Kenma has put so much force in the movement the impact hurts. But he doesn’t back down, shutting his eyes and kissing those pretty lips more tenderly. 

Kuroo is surprised at first, but after a few seconds he relaxes and responds to the kiss. It feels ecstatic, it’s so much more pleasing to kiss someone who is kissing back. Large hands envelop his rosy cheeks, deepening the kiss. He can’t help himself; Kenma smiles into the embrace, sparkling Kuroo’s own smile. When they part, Kenma rests his forehead against Kuroo’s and laughs. 

“And this,” he murmurs, putting much more space between them. “is my response to your kiss.” 

And as Kuroo smiles, as he sees Bokuto doing a thumb up over his —he hopes— now boyfriend's shoulder, joy overwhelms him. 

Kenma doesn’t think he’s violent; just in love with Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have done way better than this, but I don’t know what to change, so here is it anyway!
> 
> I wasn’t supposed to do another long one for this week too, but it got out of hand. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me your thoughts about it!


End file.
